Last Breath
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Perder todo lo que tienes es duro, pero por más difícl de creer que te parezca, siempre habrá algo o alguien que te devolverá las ganas de vivir de nuevo. A su debido tiempo, Sakura se levantará. Por más imposible que te parezca, si lo intentas, lo harás.


**¡Buenas! **Sé que tengo mucho que no escribo nada, pero quería subir algo. No sabía qué, pero sí algo. Extraño sus reviews y prometo regresar con una de mis historias. Luego de la lectura les cuento mis planes, ¡disfruten! Y… si son sensibles, les recomiendo unos pañitos desechables.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

Last Breath

—Ella quiere ir a Inglaterra, lleva tanto deseándolo. Ella lo desea más que nada en este mundo —explicó, intentando hacerlos entender.

—Sakura… —habló la otra persona en un tono suave. No la estaba regañando, sino simplemente trataba de sacarla de su fantasía.

—Todo el tiempo me lo recuerda, mostrándome las fotos que encuentra por internet y me cuenta lo que le dicen sus amigas que han ido —siguió, devastada— Tiene posters en su habitación y algunas estatuillas de viejos edificios —volvió a insistir, destrozada— ¡Es tan pequeña! Tienes que darme más tiempo, tienes… —no pudo seguir porque se le partió la voz. Respiró y a duras penas siguió— No me hagan esto, yo sé que hay algo. Tiene que haber algo. Muchos han pasado por esto y lo han superado ¿por qué ella no podría? —preguntó, desconcertada, a pesar de saber muy bien la respuesta de esa pregunta.

—Lo sentimos tanto —los oyó decir antes de desmoronarse.

—¡No es justo! —gritó, entre lágrimas.

Normalmente, los médicos presentes le dirían algo, la intentarían calmar, pero no lo hicieron. Ni los pacientes que por ahí pasaban se quejaron, no dijeron nada. Simplemente la miraban con lástima. Todos en ese lugar sabían que ella era una mujer que había luchado, que había superado lo duro que le había tocado vivir, que había salido adelante a pesar de todo, que se había levantado todas las veces que se había caído… que era una mujer fuerte, resistente, luchadora, toda una sobreviviente. Esa era la misma mujer postrada en el piso, hundiéndose en sus propias lágrimas, hipando y rogando. La misma mujer que gritaba pidiendo algo que sabía que no podía tener, que hacía un escándalo en el lugar donde había pedido a otros que no lo hicieran. Hacía lo que tanto había intentado evitar que otros hicieran. Sólo así comprendió, solo pasando por eso entendió, pero por supuesto, no es la manera cómo quería hacerlo.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, acomodando su ropa y secando sus lágrimas. Todos se quedaron quietos, callados, esperando ver que hacía.

La vieron caminar dentro de la habitación, besar la cabeza de la persona allí, antes de sonreír suavemente y susurrarle.

—Nos vamos a Inglaterra, mi amor, nos vamos —prometió, antes de volver a besar la cabeza de esa persona por un tiempo más extendido. Cuando la soltó, pudo ver sus cansados ojos, entrecerrados y rojizos mirándola con la poca energía que poseía. Vio también una pequeña sonrisa asomarse de los labios abiertos que buscaban aire produciendo un sonido pesado, como si no pudiera respirar. Literalmente, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Nos… vamos? —logró murmurar, con la ilusión que aún mantenía su cuerpo con vida.

—Sí mi amor, vamos a ver todos esos edificios grandes y viejos y vamos a pasear muchísimo —volvió a prometer, antes de apretar su mano— Tengo que ir a arreglar todo, ya vuelvo —se despidió, saliendo de allí. Tomó la precaución de cerrar la puerta para que no tuviera que escuchar lo que sabía le dirían al salir.

—No lo va a lograr, no va a sobrevivir de aquí a Inglaterra —le dijeron sin pensarlo, tratando de hacerla entender.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —fue toda su respuesta.

Salió de allí bajo la silenciosa mirada de todos los presentes que sabían su situación, aquellos que mantenían sus opiniones calladas, su lástima guardada.

Se montó en su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo. No le importó ser multada o detenida; no pensaba dejar que nada la detuviera.

Afortunadamente, nada de eso sucedió. Llegó a donde deseaba, mientras en el camino realizó unas diez llamadas. Entró, habló con quien deseaba, estrechó su mano y salió corriendo antes de poder ver la tristeza en los ojos de esa persona, una vez más.

Llegó a su casa y tiró todo en la puerta, subió, tomó una pequeña maleta y puso todo lo que encontró. Ropa interior, camisas, pantalones, medias, zapatos, el cepillo de dientes… se cercioró de tener todo cuando se dio la vuelta para revisar una vez más y encontró algo en la cama. Lo tomó y lo metió en la maleta. Ya cuando estuvo segura de tener todo, comenzó a meter lo suyo. Metió sólo lo que entraba, no le molestaba tener que sobrevivir con poco, además de que podía comprar unas cosas allá. Lo más importante era llegar por los momentos, luego se las arreglaría.

Salió a la misma o incluso más velocidad que antes, escuchando a lo lejos maldiciones e insultos que ignoró.

Llegó de nuevo a ese lugar y se bajó del carro con unos cuántos papeles en mano. Se apresuró a llegar a su destino y entró a la habitación sin prestarle atención a lo que le decían.

—Ya está todo listo mi amor, todo está listo —avisó, sin prestarle atención a la dolida mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Mami… —susurró con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos— ¿Podemos irnos mañana? —preguntó, indispuesta a pararse de esa cama. El malestar se la estaba consumiendo.

Sakura respiró profundo, esquivando la mirada de Naruto y de todos los que la observaban desde afuera de la habitación.

—¿No crees que es mejor que nos vayamos hoy? Ya arreglé todo, sólo tenemos que irnos —avisó acercándose a la cama para tomar a la pequeña. El rubio, desde el otro lado, mantuvo a la niña en su lugar.

—Estoy… muy cansada, má… mi. Mañana —pidió, produciendo esos sonidos roncos desde su garganta de nuevo.

Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más y más graves, mientras el pequeño pecho subía y bajaba con más intensidad.

—¡No puede respirar! ¡Hagan algo, no puede respirar! —gritó, inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo.

La apartaron con poca delicadeza, pero no pudo hacer nada más que intentar no caerse y tapar su boca para reprimir sus ruidosos sollozos.

Los médicos sentaron a la pequeña e intentaron calmarla, ayudándola a respirar. El fino tubo que traspasaba su cara, entrando por sus cavidades nasales no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

—Sakura —le susurró Ino, alejándola de la cama— Ya no hay nada que hacer, no podemos hacer nada. Ella no lo va a lograr hasta Inglaterra y mucho menos después de eso. Lo hemos intentado de todo… de veras que sí —admitió— Podemos entubarla, podemos darle más medicinas, podemos inducirle respiración artificial, pero igual morirá. Aún con eso morirá, al desconectarla lo hará —le dijo, aunque sabía que su amiga estaba plenamente consciente de ello. Ella sabía eso y aún más.

—Esperaba más de ti —susurró, molesta, con lágrimas en los ojos— Esperaba que, habiendo estudiado conmigo bajo la tutela de Tsunade-sama serías algo mejor —escupió, cegada por la desesperación— Estoy decepcionada de ti, ¡estoy decepcionada porque te diste por vencida Ino! Te creía más, pensé que eras algo más. Pensé mejor de ti Doctora Ino —habló con rabia, dejando caer el montón de hojas que tenían en sus manos temblantes.

Ino se agachó, ignorando lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga. Vio como los pasos de la pelirosada se apresuraban a entrar a la habitación dejándola ahí, agachada recogiendo las incontables hojas que contenían tratamientos de todo tipo, que todos sabían muy bien no funcionarían. Sus ojos se aguaron, sin poder evitarlo.

Vio a través de sus lágrimas como alguien borroso se agachaba en frente de ella, ayudándola con los papeles.

—Es el dolor hablando —le dijo Naruto terminando de recoger lo demás. Le quitó delicadamente las hojas que ella había recogido y con la otra mano la ayudó a levantarse. Le apretó el brazo antes de soltarla e irse de nuevo con Sakura.

Ino se cruzó de brazos con suavidad, intentando abrazarse.

—Es el dolor hablando —se repitió— Es el dolor hablando —volvió a insistir, cerrando sus ojos antes de volver a la habitación.

—Sakura —volvía a decir el rubio con una voz tan seria que era difícil creer que le pertenecía a aquel escandaloso, alegre y chillón joven— Ya escuchaste, tú, como Doctora sabes mejor que nadie lo que pasa aquí, cielo —intentó tranquilizarla, sobándole cariñosamente el brazo.

—No, no… Ustedes no entienden, no saben, tienen que darme más tiempo, una semana o dos, las necesito —siguió pidiendo.

—Lo sentimos, no las tiene —volvió a repetir uno de los médicos.

—¡Días! Sólo un poco más —rogó.

—Lo sentimos Dra. Haruno, su hija no tiene más que unas pocas horas —sentenciaron, dándole un frío golpe con la verdad.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo están intentando, maldición! —gritó, apartando la mano de uno de los doctores que iba a tocar a su hija, a su niña.

Su tesoro.

—Mami —a duras penas logró decir la pequeña— Tengo mucho… mucho sueño,… estoy cansada —dejó saber, pidiendo con amabilidad algo de silencio y tranquilidad.

La pelirosa les dirigió una mirada de alerta a los presentes en esa habitación y éstos se retiraron con rapidez.

Naruto se quedó con ella, detrás, para apoyarla, para dejarle saber que él, al igual que todos sus amigos que esperaban afuera, estaban con ella. Que no estaba sola, ya no.

Desde adentro, escucharon a Ino discutir con el jefe del hospital junto a otros médicos encargados del caso de la pequeña.

—Ella no está en condiciones de tomar una decisión racional, señor —dijo uno.

—No puede ejercer como médico en esta situación, sólo puede hacer el papel de madre —dijo otro.

—Sabes muy bien señor, que los encargados de tratarla somos nosotros. Y ya lo hemos intentado todo, pero la niña no da para más, ya llegó a su límite —debatió uno más.

—Ella, en su posición como doctora, no puede hacer- —y dejó de escuchar a los buitres que intentaban impresionar a su jefe con su palabrería del reglamento y el juicio paternal y médico.

Naruto había dado zancadas hasta la puerta y la había tirado con tal fuerza que se había cerrado con un duro golpe, callando a todos los que discutían. Una indirecta bastante directa: que se callaran la boca de una buena vez.

Cuando éste se acercó otra vez a ella, Sakura estiró su mano hacia atrás y tomó la de él con fuerza, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho. El chico se acercó más a ella y la ayudó a arrimar una silla cerca de la camilla para que se sentara.

Le sobó los hombros, le acarició la cabeza, la espalda, los brazos, la cara, pero nada lograba calmarla. Ella temblaba, movía sus piernas insistentemente, tomaba la mano de su hija, la soltaba, la volvía a tomar y repetía eso varias veces. Le acariciaba la cara, el cabello y los débiles bracitos. Hacía de todo menos quedarse quieta.

Se levantó, siendo seguida por la dolida mirada del ojos azules. Salió de la habitación y volvió a hablar con los médicos. El chico, que se quedó allí de pie mirando la silla vacía, maldijo antes de acercarse a la pequeña que seguía haciendo esos horribles sonidos para intentar respirar.

Ésta abrió sus débiles ojos y lo miró por segundos, antes de cerrarlos.

Naruto lo sabía, lo sabía aunque muchos no lo notaran.

—¿Sabes que hacía mi mamá cuando tenía miedo? —le susurró acercándose al borde de la camilla. La pequeña negó en un leve movimiento mientras lo seguía observando.

El Uzumaki sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia antes de recostarse en un lado y acurrucarla en su pecho. Se sentó y comenzó a mecerla.

—Me mecía hasta quedarme dormido, eso me calmaba mucho ya que era uno de esos niños que le temía al monstruo del armario —le contó, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La siguió meciendo por un buen rato, escuchando el eco de las discusiones afuera de los vidrios.

Una media hora después, el rubio abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, mirando a aquella pequeña dormir en sus brazos. Hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su respiración más dificultosa.

La madre entró por la puerta y al oír lo mismo que él se alteró.

—Tal vez si me la llevo de una vez me den un vuelo para más temprano al verla tan enferma, a lo mejor tienen algo de misericordia… —susurró con la voz quebrada. Estaba roja, sus ojos estaban ojerosos y se veía tan destruida que no parecía ella misma.

El rubio negó y decidió que lo mejor era decírselo ya.

—Yo sé que no soy un médico Sakura-chan, sé que no me vas a creer más que a aquellos buitres que intentan inútilmente hacerte sentir mejor con sus falsedades y protocolos —comenzó— Pero aún siendo quien soy, siendo malísimo para la biología y todo eso, lo siento. Siento que Sa-chan está muriendo —lloriqueó, incapaz de hacer más que eso.

La chica se mordió el labio y pasó sus manos por su cara— No, ella no puede… es todo lo que tengo Naruto, es todo lo que tengo. Ella no puede dejarme, ella tiene que visitar Inglaterra, tiene que ver los hermosos árboles, las grandes estructuras… —su voz se volvió a quebrar, deteniéndola.

—Sakura… si Sa-chan muere ahora, puede estar siendo sostenida por una enfermera, por mí, por cualquiera… pero, ¿no crees que por lo menos debería de compartir esto contigo? Tú también eres todo lo que tiene, ¿realmente piensas que le haría bien irse en los brazos de otro que no sea en los de su amada madre que luchó por ella durante sus siete años? —preguntó— Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y más, Sakura. Luchaste y la hiciste vivir, la sacaste adelante. Le diste una vida, amigos, escuela, comida, ropa. Le diste más de lo que le hubieras debido de poder dar —terminó, levantándose un poco.

La chica estalló en lágrimas y remplazó a Naruto en la camilla de su hija. La acomodó en su pecho y la acarició todo lo que pudo, tratando de no desconectar los cables y teniendo cuidado con la mascarilla.

—¿Vamos… vamos a Inglaterra… mami? —preguntó, en un último aliento.

—Sí mi amor, si vamos —contestó, antes de oír el constante pitido que anunciaba el final de la corta vida de ésa creatura— Vamos a ver lo grandes edificios viejos, vamos a ver todas las fuentes bonitas, vamos a ver las hermosas aceras de piedras y todo lo que quieras. Iremos a lo más alto del Big Ben —siguió contando entre lágrimas.

Naruto se tomó la libertad de apagar el monitor con aquel pito que lo aturdía, mientras un médico se acercaba y anunciaba la hora de muerte al mismo tiempo que desconectaban a la inerte pequeña.

Cuando una chica se acercaba a retirar el cuerpo de los brazos de la madre, Ino, con toda su autoridad la detuvo y la sacó de allí, pidiéndole que le dieran espacio y algo de tiempo a la madre. Sabía que era algo que no le podían negar.

Todos los amigos de Sakura entraron a la habitación, oyéndola llorar desesperadamente. Nadie se atrevió a hablar ni a tocarla, les daba miedo alterarla más, o simplemente no sabían qué hacer o decir.

Minutos después, la puerta detrás de Tenten se abrió, lo que provocó que ésta se moviera del frente, extrañada de que alguien más llegara ya que estaba segura de que ya todos estaban ahí.

No pudo evitar soltar un enorme suspiro de sorpresa al ver quién se presentaba ahí, y sus ojos se aguaron aún más al verlo avanzar hasta la camilla.

Todos los presentes, incluido Naruto, lo miraron incrédulos. ¿Qué hacía él allí?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en ese momento tan duro para ella?.

Nadie le dijo nada, aún en shock, esperando ver su reacción.

Pensaron en su subconsciente que, a lo mejor, él era lo que ella necesitaba, lo único que podía aliviarla.

El hombre se acercó al otro lado de la camilla, observando a la mujer acostada, llorando desesperadamente mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo muerto de su pequeña hija.

Sin ver a nadie más en esa habitación, como si no hubiera nadie más, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer sin siquiera voltear su vista de la triste escena. Hizo lo mismo con su corbata, con su saco y se desabotonó el primer y el segundo botón al igual que lo de las mangas. Se subió a la camilla y se sentó al otro lado de la pequeña, extendiendo sus largos brazos para sostener a ambas mujeres, reconfortándola a ella y a sí mismo. Acariciándola.

Naruto, quien miraba todo aún sin poder creérselo, sintió como la sorpresa era remplazada por la rabia y el rencor. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre estar ahí después de todo lo que les había hecho a esas dos?

¿Cómo demonios podía Sasuke estar ahí cuando había abandonado a Sakura en pleno embarazo? Cuándo la había dejado botada, sin absolutamente nada ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera respirar el mismo aire que esas dos que habían luchado por recuperar la vida que él les había quitado?

Su rabia era tanta, que se mezclaba con el dolor dejándolo devastado. No sabía realmente qué hacer, estaba desesperado por pegarle un buen golpe, pero sabía que no podía, no era el momento, y mucho menos podía hacerlo ahora que veía que los gritos de Sakura se volvían repetitivos sollozos.

El rubio cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, recordando. Recordando el momento en que Sakura había llegado a su casa, a comienzos de su embarazo, pidiéndole que la dejara vivir con él. Por supuesto, él había aceptado sin dudarlo al enterarse de lo que había pasado y por supuesto que maldijo a Sasuke por meses y le peleó cada vez que se encontraba con él. Lo golpeó e insultó hasta que no tuvo más que decir, ya que los había repetido todos hasta el cansancio.

Él había visto con sus propios ojos como la pelirosa había vuelto a la universidad embarazada, como se había puesto al día luego de meses y meses de estudio intensivo. La había visto vomitar mientras intentaba estudiar y cabecear del sueño cuando apenas comenzaba con las prácticas del día. La había visto ir y venir incontables veces mientras su panza crecía más y más, y aunque los malestares se alejaban con las medicinas, el cansancio no era algo normal. Tuvo varias recaídas pero no dejó de cuidar a su bebé, a su pequeña bebé. Descansaba unos días para luego matarse estudiando todo lo que había perdido debido a ese leve descanso. Varios la veían hacer lo que hacía, y fue así como conoció a varios que se ofrecieron a ayudarla con sus estudios. Así conoció a Tsunade, la cual la admiró y apoyó hasta el final. Aún cuando tuvo que estar en cama luego del parto, seguía leyendo miles y miles de libros para no quedarse atrás.

Tampoco podría olvidar las veces que la veía ir y venir del trabajo leyéndose un libro en el camino, mientras él la regañaba diciéndole que era peligroso; por supuesto que siempre que podía la acompañaba, u otro amigo que pudiera. La habían despedido varias veces por faltas al no sentirse bien o por su condición, pero no se rendía y seguía buscando. La observó graduarse con sus propios ojos y lloró con ella cuando lo logró. Vio como, cansada como estaba y llena de cosas por hacer, hacía su espacio en el día para poder celebrar los cumpleaños de su pequeña como se lo merecía, repasando hasta altas horas de la noche. No entendió nunca como hizo para encontrar tiempo para su hija, los estudios que aún seguían y el trabajo que necesitaba para pagar todo.

Él y sus amigos tuvieron que hacerle varios préstamos unas cuántas veces, pero ella los devolvía intactos aunque ellos le decían que podían esperar un poco más; ella odiaba deber dinero, pero no tenía opción. Sus padres habían muerto y lo único que le quedaba de ellos era un pobre cuenta bancaria con tan pocos ceros que no alcanzaba ni para un año escolar de su hija.

Naruto más que nadie había visto a Sakura luchar más que nadie en toda su vida, y lo había logrado. Tenía un título de Médico, lo cual consideró sería lo mejor para estudiar. Así podría ganar suficiente dinero para las dos y poder cuidar a su hija con todos los conocimientos que eso le proporcionaba. Además, debía admitir, que al comienzo sintió cierta vocación por el trabajo; le gustaba. Y lo mejor de todo, podrían vivir tranquilas sin la presencia del padre que las había abandonado.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien. Sakura ya había hecho sus incontables años de estudios y especializaciones, había comprado una casa, llevaba a su hija a la escuela en su bonito auto y tenía amigos que seguían allí desde la universidad. Toda su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Había tomado lo peor y lo había transformado en lo mejor. Era una luchadora, una sobreviviente, una persona que se levantó cada vez que cayó, alguien que nunca se rendía, que no se dejaba llevar por las cosas malas que pasaban… un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero todo esto se le derrumbó al enterarse a través de unos exámenes que le practicó a su hija que ésta tenía un tumor en los pulmones, demasiado extendido como para poder sacarlo. La quimioterapia y la radioterapia ya no podían hacer nada. Aún así se intentó, pero no funcionó.

La chica había dejado de ejercer, había dejado de trabajar y de hacer todo por estar las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana con su hija. Cumplió cada pequeño capricho de su hija, menos el último. No tuvo tiempo de dárselo, no le dieron tiempo. No pudo llevarla a su tierra de los sueños. Era demasiado costoso y aún con sus años de trabajo le costaba llegar a la suma que sería el viaje, hospedaje, la atención médica, la silla de ruedas, los sueros…

La pelirosa dejó de comer, y de hacer todo lo que hacía para distraerse. Lo único que hacía era bañarse e ir al baño ahí mismo en la habitación.

Y aún así, todavía no entendía que hacía el padre de la niña ahí. No entendía que hacía Sasuke, justo en ese momento, allí. No podía comprender que, después de todo lo que Sakura tuvo que pasar, él se apareciera como nada e intentara reconfortarla como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué se creía él?.

Se volteó al escuchar unos murmullos y se encontró con sus amigos mirando a dos hombres y una mujer. Se acercó y pudo distinguir a Fugaku Uchiha haciendo una reverencia, con Itachi a su lado y Mikoto al otro, la última llorando.

Cuando la cabecera de la familia se enderezó, escuchó todo con atención y comprendió.

Entendió todo. Todo se volvió claro para él y, sin poder evitarlo. Temblando y llorando sin parar como estaba, se acercó a la camilla y le palmeó el hombro a Sasuke antes de retirarse. Vio sus mejillas algo mojadas, pero no supo si eran de la cabeza de Sakura, cuya mejilla estaba poyada de la de él, o si eran de la del chico. No importaba.

Por lo que entendió, el padre de Sasuke al enterarse que había dejado embarazada a Sakura, lo había amenazado con hacerle la vida imposible si no la dejaba.

—Si no te alejas de ella, haré de su vida un infierno —había prometido, con la mirada seria.

Al principio, el chico había luchado, pero cuando su padre le cerró todas las puertas a la pelirosa, el Uchiha menor entendió que no estaba jugando. Se alejó de ella, la dejó y se fue lejos para cumplir los deseos de su padre. Tras varios años, cuando ya Sasuke se había graduado y estaba ejerciendo, regresó.

—Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora dame lo mío —pidió, recibiendo un no como respuesta.

Al serle negado lo que quería, la buscó sin resultado. Su padre se había encargado de borrar todo lo referente a la muchacha. Cada rastreo que dejaba era borrado por las influencias de su progenitor. Pero cuando supo de ella por boca de otros, cuando la encontró, era demasiado tarde. Se había puesto lentes y gorra para no ser reconocido, había entrado al hospital y había observado a su destrozada novia llorar con su pálida hija a su lado.

Se asustó y no supo qué hacer, no atreviéndose a acercarse. Por primera vez, se asustó, no supo qué hacer, qué decir, ni cómo enfrentar las cosas.

Había hablado con Itachi, quien sabía no le diría nada a su padre, pero éste le había respondido con una frase certera.

—Tienes que reparar el daño que está hecho, tienes que enfrentarte y dejar de huir —le había dicho, mientras mordía una manzana. Aún que estuviera así, nunca podría tomar esas palabras como algo ligero. Era Itachi quien se lo decía, así que lo intentó, pero no pudo. Cada vez que llegaba al hospital los nervios lo vencían y el miedo lo hacía retroceder. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Cómo disculparse? ¿Cómo podía ver la cara de su hija muriéndose en esa cama, mientras él no hacía nada?. No pudo.

Buscó médicos, remedios, investigó, estudió, buscó viejos contactos con lo que no hablaba desde hacía años. Les llevaba las pruebas que había logrado sacar del hospital con influencias, pero no logró hacer nada.

Su padre se había enterado de lo que había estado haciendo al recibir facturas con grandes cantidades de dinero usado en equipos y consultas médicas que no eran para él, así que se dio por vencido, se hundió en el alcohol. Todo era alcohol y dormir. No tenía nada más.

Pero un día, al bajar las escaleras, oyó a su hermano mayor gritarle a su padre. Le extrañó, pues éste nunca hacía eso… pero lo oyó defendiéndolo. Lo oyó gritarle porque lo dejara ver Sakura y a su hija. Lo convenció de que a ésta no le quedaba mucho, días como demasiado, y que debía conocer a su padre antes de irse.

Ese día lloró un poco bajo la regadera, bañándose para poder ir a ver a su hija. Se puso su mejor traje, se arregló y perfumó antes de salir. Respiró profundo en las puertas del hospital, siguiendo al resto de su familia. Entró y se desmoronó al oír el pitido que deseaba no proviniera del cuarto de su hija. Respiró profundo y se estremeció al oír los gritos de Sakura. Apartó a su padre del camino y entró, sin prestarle atención a los que estaban alrededor de la chica. No dejó de mirarla ni un solo segundo, intentando compartir su agonía, más sólo pudo comprender una pequeña parte. Sabía que no podía hacerlo del todo, no como ella.

Se quitó lo que ya no necesitaba. Ya no necesitaba estar presentable para conocer a alguien que se había ido de ese mundo, y se dedicó a hacer lo único que podía; consolar a Sakura y a pedirle perdón por no haber luchado, por no haber sido más insistente y por no haber estado ahí.

Es todo lo que pudo hacer antes de sentir como ella se tranquilizaba y se quedaba sollozando en silencio.

* * *

**N/A:** Primero que nada, gracias a todos por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Ésto lo escribí hace ya un tiempo. Sí, es triste, pero es algo que pasa más de lo que querríamos que pasara. La gente a la que amamos se va, nos dejan, por una u otra razón. Depende de nosotros seguir adelante, y de aferrarnos a lo que tenemos o levantarnos solos.

Espero les haya gustado, y me dejen saber qué piensas. Llevo mucho sin escribir y siento que estoy oxidada.

Por cierto, quisiera saber qué historia les gustaría que siguiera. Hourglass tengo pensado terminarla de una forma diferente a como lo tenía planeado porque no gusta mucho y eso me desanima un poco, pero la terminaré porque me gusta. No sé cuál seguiré después, así que necesito su ayuda.

¡Cuídense!


End file.
